A Quaint Love Story
by SammieEngh123
Summary: An all human story. Big CEO Damon Salvatore and waitress Elena Gilbert are living their lives as anyone else would. Except when a certain someone from the past comes and tries to ruin everything, only to find out that Damon's father set the whole thing up after being publicly embarrassed by his son when he tried to pay Elena to leave and never have any contact with any of them.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Quaint Love Story**_

_**Chapter One:**_

It was a nice sunny day as I walked up to the Salvatore Company building here in Bellevue. As soon as I opened that front door I was making my way to the main elevators. Even though I hated elevators I didn't want to be walking up ten flights of stairs, especially in heals. When I heard the ding and opening of the elevator doors I made my way in and pressed for the tenth floor.

When the elevator doors finally opened I was happy to see that the room was nice and bright from the sun. I waved at Damon's secretary, Martha; as I passed then let myself into his office. I shut the door quietly behind me then went and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Damon smiled at me and told the person on the phone that he would call them back later. I smiled at him as he hung up his phone, stood up out of his chair and walked over to me just to bend down and kiss my lips. When we pulled away I smiled and stood up. "Hey sexy" Damon said as I took off my coat.

"Hey there" I reply back with a grin. "What's this surprise visit for? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Damon asked. "Well, I got off work earlier than expected so I decided to have lunch with you before I go meet up with Caroline and Bonnie to look for dresses for the charity function." I tell him as I walk over and start looking for menus to order from.

He looks at me for a minute before saying, "I feel like Garlic Crush. How about you?" I nod and start looking for the menu to call and place our order. We always order the same thing every single time. Damon found the menu before I could and called and placed our order. Then he asked Martha if she would like anything before hanging up and asking her if she could go get it.

"Oh, alright. But you owe me extra time for lunch then. I might be in my fifties but I still like a little off time." Martha says as she gathers up her purse and light jacket before coming to get the money from Damon and leaving to get our food. "You got it Martha." Damon tells her right before the elevator doors close.

I just laugh lightly and shake my head before going back into Damon's office and onto his computer. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Damon asks me as he comes back in too. "Oh nothing much, just looking to see if Jeremy emailed me back about going and surprising Aunt Jenna and Alaric sometime soon." I tell him as I read through my emails to see if Jeremy emailed me back. I log out and turn off the computer screen when I see nothing from Jeremy. I feel Damon behind me and moans lightly when he starts to rub my shoulders. "Well, I can think of a much better thing to occupy our time with." Damon says as he starts to kiss my neck. All I can do is stand up and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and get washed away with the passion.

_**An hour later:**_

We managed to get dressed and everything put back on Damon's desk just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened and we hear Martha yelling out our names for lunch. We look each other over one more time before opening the door and walking out to get our food. As we grab out containers and anything else we might need Martha fake coughs and we look at her wide eyed. "You might want to change shirts' sir; you have some red lipstick stains on that one." Martha tells Damon and smirks before walking over to her desk and starts to eat.

All we do is stare at her wide eyed before grabbing our food and going back into Damon's office. After sitting down and looking at each other we both start laughing. After a few minutes we finally stop laughing and start eating. "She was right though babe. You really might want to change your shirt. Unless you want to wear lipstick stains on you all day." I tell him before I take a bite. "As long as it's your lipstick I don't care. If I could I'd go all day like this. But I have a meeting with Stefan and my father later so I guess I'd better change shirts." Damon tells me as we eat. I just nod and smile before taking another bite. I'm not quite sure what to say about Damon having a meeting with his brother and father. Stefan is a good guy and he treats Caroline like she's his light. But Giuseppe has never showed anything but ill feelings towards everyone. I don't know how Rosaline has put up with him for so many years.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Quaint Love Story:**_

_**Chapter Two **_

When I finally found Bonnie and Caroline at the mall they already had a few dresses over their arms. I rolled my eyes before walking up to them and looking for a dress. "Hey guys" I say in acknowledgment. "Hey Elena!" Caroline says to me, "I think I found the perfect dress for myself for the charity gala tonight."

"That's good Caroline. How about you Bonnie?" I ask. "I think I found the right dress for it, but I'm not sure." Bonnie says as she shows me the dress she's thinking of buying. I nod, "I think you'll look great in it." I continue looking through dresses, trying to find the right one.

A few minutes later I'm still trying to find the right dress while Caroline and Bonnie have already bought their dresses. "I don't think I'm going to find it here. Let's try somewhere else." I tell them and we leave the store. Luckily there was a store not too far down from the last one and we decided to go in there. Bonnie and Caroline went to different sections in the store to look for dress options while I went further back to look.

After searching through a few racks I found the perfect dress. It was a greyish, silvery color with lace on the shoulders and a part of the neck, an open back with lace around the edges. I think it went perfectly without clashing with Bonnie's greenish bluish dress that has an open back with a crisscross and strapless. And Caroline's light blue strapless dress that has silvery jewels on the torso front. (Pictures of the dresses below).

"Bon, Caroline come here. I think I found the perfect dress." When they come over I show them the dress and for once in her life since she learned how to talk Caroline is quiet. "It's perfect Elena." Caroline practically whispers. "Damon is going to love you in that dress." Bonnie says with a smile. I smile back. "Before I actually fall more in love with this dress than I already am I'd better try it on first." I tell them as I pick it up so it won't drag and go to the dressing room.

Once I have the dress on I look at myself in the mirror. A gasp escapes my lips as I look at myself. "Come on Elena! Come out!" Caroline says impatiently. "Okay, okay I'm coming out." I tell them as I unlock the door.

When I step out of the dressing room I'm met with silence. I look up at Bonnie and Caroline to see them with their mouths slightly open. Bonnie is the first to snap out of it. "Elena, you look gorgeous in that dress." Bonnie says as she offers me a reassuring smile. Bonnie talking snaps Caroline to the present. "She's right Elena. You have to get that dress! Damon won't keep his hands off of you in that! Then again he can't keep his hands off you anytime." Caroline says in a upbeat tone. "I love it. This is the dress. And maybe it'll show Damon's father that I'm not a gold digging whore." I tell them before I go back into the dressing room and change into my clothes. When I step out I see Caroline and Bonnie with a pair of heels that match the color of the dress perfectly. "These are the shoes for that dress. And who cares about Damon's father? Damon hates his father anyway." Caroline says as we walk over to the register. "I know but he's still his father." I say with a sigh before I pay for the dress and shoes.

"Crap, it's already two! I have to go, I have a meeting. Bye guys, I'll see you at the event tonight!" Bonnie says as she leaves the mall as fast as she can. We say our goodbyes after her. "I have to go too. I promised Stefan I would go with him to look for a new house." Caroline says. "You two should just get together. I mean, you guys are going together tonight. So why not just make it a date instead of two friends going together?" I say to Caroline. "Stefan and I are just friends Elena. Anyway I have to go. He promised to buy me lunch if I got there on time. Bye!" Caroline says before I have a chance to reply and rushes off.

I look at the time and notice that it's almost time for me to go to my meeting. I decide to leave so that I can review the points I want to go over in the meeting. As I get back to the restaurant I notice that more customers are in than usual. "Hey boss!" I hear one of my employees say to me as I walk past. "What's up Jen?" I ask. "I have no idea. It could just be a late lunch rush but I wonder if something needs to be catered." Jen says to me. "I'll get on it. Will you go put this in my office?" I ask her. When she nods and takes my bags I take a deep breath before walking over to the crowd of people. "Hello, my name is Elena. I'm the owner of this restaurant. How can I help you?" I say politely. A grey haired woman in a dress suit answers me. "Lovely to meet you darling. My name is Jeneane Prosper. My children and I are planning a surprise birthday party for my husband and he comes in here so much to get us two dinner. He just loves your restaurant. Anyway, I was thinking if you could cater the party he would be so happy. Would you please do it? The party will take place around the ending of next month." Jeneane says to me. I smile at her and her family before replying. "I would love to. And I can even bake a cake for it too." I tell them. "Oh thank you darling!" Jeneane says before hugging me. I hug her back. "You have no idea how much this will mean to him." She says as she lets me go. "It's no problem Mrs. Prosper. You husband lights up my night when he's in here getting dinner for the two of you. He always tells me stories from when he was younger and how he met you and your lives together." I tell Jeneane. "Darling girl you just made my day. And please, call me Jen." She replies. "Only if you call me Elena." I say with a smile.

It takes about twenty more minutes to get everything finalized. When the Prosper family finally leaves I check the time to see that the meeting should have been started by now. I look around the restaurant to see if I missed them but they are nowhere to be seen. I make my way to the bar when I see Jen waving me over. "You got a call. The meeting was rescheduled to three months from now." She tells me before she goes and gets a table's order.

I head to my office to get my stuff before leaving and going home. Damon's car is already in the driveway when I pull up. But his isn't the only car. I see Stefan's and Caroline's cars too. I get out and grab my stuff before heading inside. "I'm home." I yell out. Damon comes from the kitchen and grabs my shopping bags from me before kissing me. "Guess who I found today when I got home?" Damon says as we head to the kitchen. "What?" I ask as I set my purse down and walks over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "I found Stefan and Caroline doing the mouth tango right in the living room." I spit out the water I just took a drink of and look at Damon. He is smiling smugly with a teasing tint in his eyes. "Are you kidding?" I ask before I get a dish towel and clean up my sprayed water. "Yeah I am." Damon says before he rushes out of the kitchen.

"That's not funny Damon!" I yell after him. "Yes it is!" He yells back while laughing. "Just for that you aren't getting any tonight!" I yell back. Damon comes back to the kitchen then walks up to me with a smug smirk on his lips. "Oh come on Elena." He says. "You know you can't resist me in a tux." He says as he starts kissing my neck. "I'll beg you for it." He says as one of his hands drift down my stomach, between my legs and starts lightly caressing me. I nod my head before I drop it back on his shoulder. He kisses my neck one more time before pulling away completely. "You'll just have to wait and see what I have up my sleeve for tonight baby." Damon says before he leaves the kitchen. I lean over the counter and shake my head. _What the hell just happened?_ I ask myself in my head before I drop my head to the counter.

_**Sorry for not updating sooner guys! My computer has been acting really weird. **_


End file.
